


Rewrite The Stars

by jaegerjaquezoff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Feminine Levi, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Sex, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Sex, Tattooed Levi, and a fuckboy, camboy levi, college erwin, emo/goth levi, idk what else, levi wears makeup and mostly womens clothing, mike is a whore, platonic blowjobs, sex worker Levi, soccer player erwin, soccer player mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: How do we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mine?Nothing can keep us apart'Cause you are the one I was meant to find





	1. ONE (1)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to you remind me by usher and thought of eruri reincarnation and then it turned into this so here we are :) this is my first chaptered fic in 6+ years so PLEASE be patient with me, i'll try my best to update every week!

_Levi is bent over the desk, a man much bigger than himself slowly pounding into him from behind. It feels amazing, and he’s gasping for air with tears rolling down his cheeks as he takes the big dick sliding in and out of his small body. He feels water droplets hit his back softly, hears a sniffle from behind him. The bigger man is crying, too._

_Then the scene changes, and he’s on a roof. The big man is there, laying on his back with a person kneeling near his head. Levi is speaking, but he can’t hear his own words. “He’s already dead,” the other person interrupts him sullenly, and he feels his shoulders fall._

_“Oh.” He closes in on himself, and his face crumples. Levi thinks about how he never got to tell the other man that he loved him. And now he won’t ever be able to._

+

Levi jerks awake, his head throbbing and his eyes brimmed with tears. He’s been having this dream almost every night for the past few years, the one person he’d ever loved had left him alone without ever getting to know that Levi loved him in more ways than the sex they’d been having beforehand. Well, kind of. Kind of, because Levi had never actually never met the blue-eyed man in his entire life.

At the age of twenty-two, his biggest fear is being alone. His mother had died giving birth, and his father couldn’t bear to take care of the baby that had cost his wife her life. He’d been put up for adoption, but no one had ever taken him home. He’s spent his entire life on his own and he hated being alone, he was sick of never having anyone love him.

Levi’s head is pounding, there’s no way he’d be able to get back to sleep right now. He never could. So instead of letting his lack of real love get him too down, Levi grabs his laptop and searches “Titan Takers” in a private browser, opening the first site and logging in to his account. Fifty-three of his viewers are online, so Levi reaches into his bedside table and takes out the dildo he’d gotten in the mail the other day, glad he’d washed it then. He turns on some music, Hum Hallelujah playing softly from the speaker then presses the broadcast button, smiling as viewers filter in.

He’s gonna let the men that watch as he fucks himself give him all the love he’s been missing in life. At least some pay him before they leave.

+

Erwin is lying in his bed, trying his hardest to get off. But every video he watches is wrong. He doesn’t know what it is, can’t put a finger on the problem, but he’s been jerking his dick for two hours and he just can’t cum. He’d texted Mike and asked him to find him something from his Tumblr, so when he sees a notification banner pop up on his phone, he wastes no time in opening it.

**humanity's strongest central defender:** _dude, check out that wicked birthmark. Guys hot, too._ “Watch Diti_desDEMONa live on TitanTakers.com”

Erwin clicks the link and waits for the video to buffer until he can see clearly. The man is on his knees in a bed, bent over with his face pressed into the mattress and ass in the air facing the camera. Erwin immediately spots the birthmark, his eyes darting to it as if he’d already known where it would be. And he expects it, but when the man’s birthmark actually looks like a small crayola scribble right on the bottom edge of his asshole, Erwin gasps.

He shakes his head, credits his accuracy to the fact that assholes are small and most birthmarks look somewhat similar, and focuses back on the screen as the small man slams a toy into his hole, lose from obviously having been played with before Erwin tuned in. The toy is big, the pink and white marbled shaft shaped like a blooming flower bulb, tapering toward the end before flaring again, and bent slightly towards the middle, obviously meant to stimulate the prostate. It’s set atop a dark green base that resembles a pile of leaves, with a clear tubing coming from the bottom and curling around and underneath the small body.

The hand holding the toy is slender and pale, almost feminine, and the nails are painted a dark, shiny black. Erwin turns up his volume, shivering when the most beautiful moans sing through his ear pods. Something about it is comforting, familiar in a way that makes Erwin feel like the moans have graced his ears before even though he’d definitely never seen this mans videos before. His hand, which had stopped stroking his dick, starts up again, and Erwin can already feel a difference from before. He’s gonna cum, and probably pretty soon. This man feels right, somehow.

Erwin is impossibly hard, harder than he’s been in days, maybe even months, and the precum leaking from the tip of his dick is making the glide heavenly. The angelic moans coming from the small man on the screen are pushing Erwin closer and closer to the edge. “Oh my god,” the man whispers, barely audible even though the music he’s playing in the background is very low. “ ‘M gonna c-cum, fucking shit.” A white liquid shoots up the tube connected to the large toy and before Erwin has a chance to think about it, the man is moaning loudly, and his hole is dripping as if someone had just cum inside of him.

Erwin’s hand speeds up, he just needs a little more, and he watches in fascination as the man’s cock spurts all over the blanket beneath him. The broken moans and halted curses spilling from the man’s mouth are incredibly heartwarming to Erwin, makes his chest clench in a way he can’t explain. It isn’t until the man flops on his back that Erwin notices the short jet black hair, and he feels an unusual fondness. He can’t place it, but he feels so drawn to the small man on the screen.

When he sits up, adjusting the camera so that his face, flushed and sated, is in view, Erwin gasps loudly and feels his body spasm violently. “Fuck!” He cums harder than he can ever remember doing before, his vision whiting out for a few seconds, and his cum splatters across his chest, almost to his collar bones. When he recovers, he stares on as the man smiles, his own mouth hanging open in shock. His eyes are watering, blurring his vision, and Erwin sits for a few minutes, quiet except for his shuddering breaths and sniffles. “I’m covered in cum and leaking, guys, so I’m gonna go shower. Thank you all so much for watching, I’ll see you soon!”

The screen goes black, save for the man’s profile link, and it’s like Erwin is released from a spell. A sob shakes his body and he inhales deeply though his nose to steady his breathing. “Levi,” he whispers through tears, his hand shaking as he presses the link. When he’s redirected to the man’s page, he reads his bio, _**Diti_desDEMONa - Demon Mother of your nightmares. Let me devour your soul. Tiny but mighty, the baby boy you crave. Hobbies include taking big cocks up my ass, being dominated, and the occult. #GothBoiClique #RIPLilPeep.**_

Erwin scrolls through his pictures, his throat burning the more he scrolls. He’s sure he’s never met this man before, but that’s _Levi. His Levi. But different._ Every picture confirms the impossible, floods his mind with memories of Levi: the first time he meets Levi, the first time he kisses Levi, the first time he makes love to Levi, the last time he makes love to Levi, the last time he sees Levi’s face before all he can recall is blinding pain and muffled voices. Then white. Nothing.

He lets himself sob loudly for a while as he recalls things other than Levi as well, terrifyingly vivid memories of a town he’s never known, giant creatures devouring the people around him, and ear splitting screams as everything is stained with blood. When he calms down, he finds himself staring at a picture of Levi sitting up in his bed, one hand supporting him from behind and the other holding his phone over his face, his legs are crossed and a mirror is reflecting him as he takes the picture. He’s wearing a white strapless bodysuit that says Saint in black cursive, a black skirt hiked high enough on his legs that Erwin can see the black leather garters encircling his milky thighs, connecting to thigh high lace tights. The garters are studded with silver spikes, a single pink rose in the middle of each intersection of the straps. He has tattoos littering his body, and Erwin can’t really make any out but he feels his dick twitch slightly and he imagines himself tracing the lines of each one with his tongue.

Erwin creates an account, names himself IBendHimLikeBeckham, and follows Levi. He makes sure he allows notifications for Levi’s profile, then sends him a fifty dollar tip and a small note, before turning off his phone and rolling out of his bed to go clean up the mess he’d made.

Erwin crawls back under the covers when he’s done, wrapping himself up as tight as he can, sighing and letting his eyes fall closed. “Levi,” he says again, his voice breaking halfway through the word. He says it again and again and again, until the word is unintelligible. He falls asleep dreaming of Levi.

+

Levi is groggy the next day, his scowling face hidden in the crease of his elbow as he reaches down between his headboard and bed to grab his phone, his alarm for work blaring obnoxiously. Who the fuck decided _Marimba_ would be the ideal sound to wake up to? When he finally gets the alarm turned off, he rolls onto his back and lays with his eyes closed for a few seconds, then lets out a shrill scream until his breath is gone. He stands then, eyes finally rolling open as he huffs a small breath and stalks off to the bathroom.

When he comes back out, he’s still completely naked, but his hair is artfully mussed and his makeup is done, a subtle dark red smoked out over black eyeliner with perfectly arched brows and a glossy black lipstick. He goes into his closet, searching through his clothes for something cute to wear. Levi decides on a black velvet crop top with a deep v-neck dip reaching to the thick velvet band that wraps around his body and ties in the back, silky black strips cross twice across his chest, a built in choker connecting to the fabric with a pentagon charm dangling between his pecs. He pairs it with a pair of tight, highly distressed black jeans, a pair of fishnet tights peeking through the holes, and a pair of black, chunky-heeled booties with three buckles on the side, tightly laced around his ankle. Levi makes sure he has his keys, wallet, and phone before he leaves, grabbing his helmet and locking the door.

He hops on his sleek, shiny black Yamaha YZF-R1, securing the helmet and himself before taking off toward his job. It’s a short ride, ten minutes or so, and he parks behind the building, walking around the front and nodding at the bouncer as he goes inside. He puts his helmet down underneath the bar’s counter and washes his hands, then turns on his register and gets set up for opening at noon, in an hour. He’s done way before it’s time, so he sits on a stool and plays on his phone. He checks all of his socials, responds to snapchats and texts from the night before, and then checks his email. His inbox is full of sex shop sales, makeup sales, and messages from his Titan Takers account, one standing out over the rest. He opens the email, smirking at the viewer’s message:

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** : _hello, beautiful. i stumbled across your show for the first time tonight and came harder than i have in months! i went through your profile and saw that you do private shows for thirty dollars, so i sent fifty for both a tip from last night and a payment for a private show. i would like to watch you tonight if possible, and if not you can still keep the entire tip :) i’ll be looking forward to a reply :) x ES_

Levi immediately types a response, thanks him for the tip and accepts the show offer, telling him that he won’t be home from work until three in the morning but would still do it then if he’d like. They discuss the details back and forth through the day, deciding that they would do the show as soon as Levi got home. Levi asks if he has any preferred positions, names he’d like to be called, or special requests and by the time his break rolls around at seven, he has a reply.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** : _i’d like to be called erwin occasionally, but i don’t mind anything else you’d like to say :) i do have one request. if at all possible, i would love for you to use a bigger dildo than the one from last night, preferably one that cums as well. I wanna watch you ride a big dick suctioned to the floor, then dripping all over the place. I’ll send you more money for a new one even, and lots of the cum lube. however much you need :)_

Levi groans quietly as he types a reply, clocking out for his hour long break, and heads to the sex shop down the road. What ‘Erwin’ wants, he’ll get. For a price.


	2. TWO (2)

Erwin is settling into his bed, completely naked with his laptop and a bottle of lube beside him, the video window of the Titan Takers site open with a  **_‘Show Will Start In A Moment’_ ** banner over a black screen. Levi had started the pre-broadcast and sent the link so Erwin assumed he was getting set up. His stomach is fluttering like a field of wild butterflies has taken refuge in his body, nerves rattling his mind. He isn’t gonna be on camera and Levi isn’t gonna hear him, but just being able to see Levi, the Levi he now knows from a previous life, is enough to scare him.

Before Erwin can think any further, the screen blinks and he sees Levi come into view. He’s in the bathroom and Erwin can see a chair and the blue dildo suctioned to the floor behind him, long and thick and full of the cum lube. He’d sent Levi another fifty dollars to buy a dildo closer to Erwin’s own size and an over abundance of lube, wanted to see if he could still ride dick and take loads the way he had before. Erwin had also asked that Levi start out clothed so that he could watch him strip down. Levi gets himself into frame, waving with a sweet smile on his face. “You there, Erwin?” His voice is as sexy as Erwin remembers, low and smooth and slow, like honey, and Erwin groans at the way Levi says his name.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘yes baby, i’m here. you look amazing :)’ _

Levi blushes a soft pink and a small smile graces his lips. “Thank you. Do you mind if I play music? I’ll keep it low.”

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘whatever you want, baby. i don’t mind as long as i get to hear you moan for me’ _

He watches as Levi winks and scrolls through his phone, hears Going To Hell by The Pretty Reckless start playing softly, and inhales a sharp breath when Levi smiles into the camera mouthing the words. He’s so beautiful, even more so than Erwin remembers, the makeup and tight black clothes he wears now making Erwin’s cock jump violently. Levi does a slow turn, showing off the inked skin of his back and perfect bubble butt before sitting in the chair behind him to slowly take off his boots.

Levi kicks the shoes to the side and reaches behind himself to pull at the strings holding the shirt together behind his back and neck, and Erwin licks his lips as the smooth plane of Levi’s torso is revealed. The shirt falls to the floor and the small man slowly caresses one hand down his chest, letting it sneak underneath the waistband of his jeans, tugging at the fishnets underneath to pull them into view. He uses his free hand to pop open the button and pull down the zipper, his steel grey eyes staring into the camera and Erwin’s soul through the screen.

Erwin has to take in a deep breath to calm his nerves as Levi lifts slightly from the chair to peel the tight jeans off of his thighs and kick them into the corner, leaving him in just the fishnets, his cock barely held back by the sparse fabric. “Oh fuck,” Erwin groans, wrapping a big hand around his cock, squeezing. When he’s sure he isn’t gonna cum before Levi even gets started, he lets go and sends the smaller man a message.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘can you keep the fishnets on? i’d love to see you ride the toy in them’ _

Levi reads the message and smirks into the camera. “Whatever you want, Erwin,” he says with a wink, reaching to grab the lube from the counter. “How would you like me to open myself up, babe? Do you want to see from the back or front?

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘jesus christ _ ’

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘facing me baby, i wanna see that pretty face while you play with your hole for me’ _

Erwin can see Levi shudder and bite his lip before he leans back in the chair and raises his knees, plants his feet far enough apart that Erwin gets the slightest peek between his beautifully rounded cheeks. “Fuck, Levi,” he whispers to himself, pumping the lube bottle once into his palm at the same time that Levi drizzles some over his own fingers. The black haired beauty wastes no time in reaching down between his legs and pushing two fingers deep into himself, his face scrunching at the sudden stretch, and Erwin growls. He remembers then that Levi had always enjoyed the burn and pain of immediately being stuffed rather than easing into it.

“Oh f-f-fuck, Erwin, love the way y-your fingers stretch me open. Fuuck,” Levi moans, eyes falling closed with his mouth open wide. He only waits a few seconds before he starts thrusting his fingers slowly into his hole, small huffs of air leaving his mouth every time he pushes in. “Fuck, so so good, Erwin… f-faster please.”

Erwin moans as Levi’s fingers speed up inside himself and takes a hold of his cock, feeling the tension melt from his body as he starts to stroke himself slowly. “Fuck, Levi, my beautiful baby,” he moans, his eyes flitting between Levi’s hole being stretched out and his face, so relaxed with his pleasure. He’s a masterpiece, so beautiful that Erwin feels a strange urge to cry. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Levi whimpers and takes his bottom lip between his teeth, his hand pushing as deep into his hole as he can manage. Erwin can tell when he finds his prostate because Levi’s body tenses and his mouth falls open in a loud gasp. “Oh my- fuck- god! Right there, Erwin, de-eper, please!”

Erwin growls, tightening his fist around the head of his dick. He watches as Levi keeps his hand dipping deep into his body, jolting every time he grazes his prostate. Erwin pinches at his own nipple, twisting until the pain is just on the right side of too much before he lets go. Levi is whimpering constantly, a deep flush across his chest as he finger fucks himself hard and fast, his untouched cock glistening with precum.

“Erwin- oh fuck- I’m ready… shit, ready for you,” Levi calls out, peeking one eye open and looking into the camera. Erwin curses under his breath and uses his clean hand to type out a quick message.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘do it, baby, want you to sit on my cock. wanna feel that ass stretch on my fat dick’ _

“Yes, Daddy,” Levi moans, taking his fingers out of his hole and standing to push the chair out of frame. He slips to the floor, settling on his knees facing the camera, and grabs the bottle of lube again, this time pouring a big glob into his palm. He lathers the toy up, biting his lip and staring so hard at the camera that Erwin almost feels like Levi can see him. He uses what’s left to spread over his hole before he takes the base of the toy in his hand as best he can, hovering over the tip. “I can’t wait to have your dick in me, filling up my tight hole.”

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘yeah baby, let daddy fuck you real good, sit on it for me’ _

Levi lets himself sink down slowly, mouth forming a wide o-shape as the dildo is sucked deep into his body. “Oh, oh my god, Er-fuck-Erwin! S-so good, hnng,” he whines, bottoming out, only the suction cup of the toy visible. Levi’s hands are balled into fists resting on his thighs, his breathing deep as he gives himself time to adjust to the new stretch.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘how does it feel? you like having my big cock splitting you open? like feeling me deep in your tight little ass?’ _

“Yes, Erwin, feel so good inside me,” Levi pants, his arms flexing as his fists tighten. Erwin can tell he’s straining, knows he’s waiting for Erwin to tell him to move. Just like he always did before. Erwin groans, memories of Levi waiting for instructions flashing through his mind, and his hand starts a slow glide over his aching dick.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘ride me, baby boy, show daddy how good you are. make me cum” _

Levi whines and uses his thighs to lift himself until just the tip of the toy is holding him open. He hovers there for a second then drops back down, a loud guttural moan ripping from his throat as his body is impaled. “Oh my god, E-Erwin, s’good, so so good.”

“Fuck,” Erwin hisses, letting his head fall back for a few seconds as he jerks his dick faster. When he regains his composure and looks back to the screen, Levi has his head thrown back, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and he’s bouncing quickly on the toy. His moans are loud and unabashed, but Erwin knows they aren’t a show, remembers the way Levi once moaned underneath him.

“Daddy, please, shit. Need it, need to touch, please,” Levi begs. His movements are erratic, intently working him closer to his orgasm. His eyes are barely open but staring into the camera, begging Erwin for permission to touch himself.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘a little bit more, baby. hold on just a tiny bit for daddy. im so close, wanna fill you up’ _

Levi gasps when he drops back down, his body quaking. “Y-yes, fuck, there! Right there, Daddy! Cum in me, pleasepleaseplease!” Levi picks up the syringe full of the cum lube and positions his thumb over the plunger, ready to press down when Erwin tells him. Erwin can see the need in his eyes, can see how much he wants to touch, but Levi digs his nails into his thighs and continues to ride the toy recklessly, and it makes the fire in Erwins gut rage. Levi is still his perfect baby, obedient and well-trained.

Erwin tightens his grip on his cock and speeds up his movements, making sure to give a firm twist each time he reaches the head of his dick. “Levi, fuck, so good, Levi.” Erwin is close, feels the way his stiff dick pulses in his hand, the way his balls draw closer to his body as he nears his climax. “Fuck.”

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘cum for me baby, lemme feel that hole squeeze me tight’ _

Levi finally grabs his dick and works himself over, quick and purposeful, and shoves down the plunger of the syringe. He cums almost instantly, moaning loud and long as he splatters white all over the floor in front of him. “Yes y-yes, fuck, fill me up, Erwin, fuck yes!” He lifts himself from the toy with a filthy squelching sound and turns his back to the camera, bending and arching his back to show off the way the cum lube drips from his hole. There’s white trailing down his thighs, falling to the ground underneath him, and Levi pushes two fingers all the way into his hole. “God, yes,” he cries out, eyes clenched shut as he pushes the lube back into himself.

Erwin cums right then, with a shout of Levi’s name, the thick liquid warm as it lands across his stomach and chest. His body shakes with the aftershocks of his orgasm and he lets go of his cock, his eyes not leaving the screen as he watches Levi come down from his own climax. The small man's body is trembling with overstimulation and Erwin is fixated on the way his fingers lazily drag in and out of his hole, fucked red and raw.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘fuck baby, you made me cum so hard. look at you, so greedy with your fingers up your ass after you just came’ _

The ding of Erwin’s message makes Levi peak an eye open and he takes a second to read the message before he removes his fingers from his hole, a beautiful pink blush tinting his cheeks. “Did I do good for you, Daddy?” His voice is so soft, hoarse and fucked out, and Erwin has to clear his throat so he doesn’t start crying again.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ ‘you did perfect, love, such a beautiful baby. daddy is so proud of you’ _

“Thank you, Daddy,” he smiles, eyelashes fluttering prettily. He sits back on his calves and inhales a deep breath, trying to calm his still racing heart. “I should clean up and head to bed, thank you for tonight, Erwin.” He blows a kiss to the screen, leaning over to end the show.

**_‘Diti_desDEMONa has logged off’_ ** replaces Levi on the screen and Erwin lets his head fall back and his eyes close. “Jesus Christ.” When Erwin can finally breathe properly, he glances at the clock on his laptop, groaning when he sees that it’s almost five in the morning. He has class at eight and he still needs to clean off. “Worth it.”


	3. THREE (3)

There’s a shrill ringing and Erwin groans, throwing one arm over his face. “What the fuck,” he deadpans, head pounding as he slowly sits up to turn off his alarm. He cradles his head in his hands for a few minutes, careful not to let himself fall asleep again. After a while, Erwin heaves another sigh, pushing himself out of bed. He throws on a pair of jeans hanging on the back of his desk chair and his team hoodie. He checks his email while he pees, then does a quick but thorough version of his morning routine before leaving his room.

He makes a quick stop at the Starbucks in the campuses main building, ordering five shots of espresso for himself and a caramel latte for Mike. His walk across campus is quick, and he wears his hood up to avoid as much conversation as possible. He slides into his seat when he gets to class, head immediately falling onto the table with a groan.

“You look fuckin’ terrible dude,” Mike snorts, plucking his cup from Erwin’s hand.

Erwin raises his head and stares at his best friend with a blank expression. “I hope you choke, dickhead.” He groans when Mike’s laugh booms in his ear, flinching away as he feels his head pulse. “I was up all night and I didn’t get to bed until like, five this morning.”

Mike raises an eyebrow at him, Erwin rarely stayed up that late if he had classes or practice the next day, and he has both today. “What the hell were you doing up all night? Were you fucking someone?” Erwin’s eyes cut to Mike, then away just as quickly, but Mike picks up on the movement. Of course. “Who was it? That guy from the game last weekend? Nah, he doesn’t seem like your type. Maybe Alice from Calc? She’s uptight though, probably wouldn’t let you bone for at least five dates. Was it-”

“Shut the fuck up, man!” Erwin snaps, waving Mike away with a hand. “Later.”

Mike nods and let’s Erwin rest for a few minutes before their class starts.

+

When Levi’s alarm goes off, he’s slightly less grumpy than usual, the scream he usually let’s out not scratching at his chest for once. He always feels slightly less upset about waking up after giving a private show, the desire he feels when men want to spend money to see him do special things just for them lifts his lowly spirits.

The bar is being rented out by a group of businessmen today, so Levi has to look his absolute best. He puts his long hair up into a sleek bun and goes for a dark purple-black cut crease and glittery purple lid with a dramatic black wing and black lipstick with a purple duo chromatic lip topper. He’s careful not to cover the upside down cross and rose tattooed underneath his eyes, then goes to find an outfit. He chooses a strapless black corset top with purple silk stripes down the front, a big purple bow sitting right between his tits, and two at the bottom to connect to garters. He pairs it with cut off black short shorts and purple intricate lace leggings, then a pair of black Doc Marten boots with purple laces. He gives himself a quick once over, making sure he looks good enough to eat before he makes his way to work.

The first few hours at the bar are quiet, mostly soccer moms and older couples ordering mimosas and wine. He gets strange looks from a lot of the customers, when they realize that he isn’t a woman despite his makeup and feminine clothing. As always though, he brushes it off and doesn’t let the lack of tips from the slightly disgusted patrons bother him. Then at five, everyone is kicked out and the next hour is spent cleaning and preparing for the businessmen that’ll be spending their night at the bar.

Levi takes a small break, eats a quesadilla from the taco truck outside of the bar, before heading back inside just before the bar is being crowded with men in suits. He works hard, hiding the repulsion from his face and voice as he’s flirted with by old men who are no doubt married to women.

A man about Levi’s height walks up to the bar and gives Levi an overconfident smirk. “Hello, gorgeous, let me get a Headless Horseman and 12 shots of Jager. And your number.”

Levi fights against the urge to roll his eyes in the mans face and turns wordlessly, grabbing the bottle of Jager and Vodka before turning back to the man and making his drinks. “I’ll carry them over to your table, Sir. Lead the way.” He follows the man and sets the tray down on the table, back stiffening as he feels a hand pushing into his back pocket. He gives a tight smile to the man who pats his ass and stalks off back behind the bar.

He doesn’t notice that the man who made the order has followed him back until he turns around again to serve the next patron. “I believe I also ordered your number, young man,” he states matter-of-factly.

Levi can’t stop his eyes from rolling this time, and says, “I’m only a bartender, Sir. If you’re looking to buy a man for the evening, you’re at the wrong establishment.”

The man scoffs and leans over the bar. “I paid your boss enough to rent out this bar that I could get  _ anything-  _ **_any. thing._ ** \- I want. And I want your number,” his tone is menacing, then smug at the end. He looks proud of himself, like he won an argument of monumental proportions.

Levi straightens his spine, walking slowly around the bar to stand right in front of the man. He gives him a quick once over, then shakes his head. “I don’t give a shit what you paid my boss, my job is to serve drinks, not to play into your little fantasy of fucking a man while your wife sits at home thinking you’re just working. Now please, leave me alone to do my job or I’ll call security to remove you.” Levi walks back behind the bar, not sparing a second glance to the man as he talks with other customers.

+

Mike plops down onto Erwin’s bed after classes and soccer practice, situating himself comfortably with a takeout box of chinese food in his lap. “So,” he starts around his mouthful of noodles, “who’d you bone?”

Erwin rolls his eyes, settling into his desk chair with his own food. “I’d appreciate if you’d stop sitting your stinking ass on my bed before you shower. And stop talking with your mouthful. I ask only simple things, Michael.”

“Fuck off and stop avoiding the question.” Mike points his chopsticks at Erwin accusingly and stares at him patiently.

“Fine, asshole. If you must know, I wasn’t  _ acutally fucking _ anyone.” When Mike gives him a quizzical look but says nothing, Erwin sighs in defeat. “I may have paid for a private show from that emo guy you sent me the link to the other day? The one with the birthmark on his asshole.”

Mike’s mouth falls open in shock and Erwin throws a textbook at him when food falls onto his bed. “Dude, what the fuck? Did you really? How was it? Was he good? Was it expensive? Did he think you were hot? Of course he did, you’re fuckin’ hot.”

“Shut up, Mike,” Erwin snaps, interrupting his friend’s rambling questions. “Jesus Christ. Yes, I did pay for a show, he was great, it wasn’t expensive.” He averts his eyes, avoiding the last question Mike had asked. They sit in silence for a few minutes and Erwin can feel Mike’s eyes boring into his skull. “Fuck, I didn’t let him see me. I knew him Mike, but I don’t know if he’d remember me.”

“Erwin, anyone who has ever seen you remembers you, beauty leaves its mark on people.”

Erwin rolls his eyes at Mike’s outright flirting. “Yeah, but like, it was a long time ago? Like, a lifetime ago. Literally.” Erwin gives his best friend a pointed look and Mike just stares back at him, confused. “It doesn’t make sense, but it’s true so don’t fucking laugh, okay?” Mike nods and his face is sincere and curious so Erwin draws in a deep breath before starting his explanation.

“As soon as I saw him, I had a bunch of flashbacks from some weird ass memories. We were soldiers, you and me and him and other people, fighting against giant human looking monsters. You died, I think, you went on your own during a mission and never came back. And then he and I, we went on a different mission later, and a giant fucking monkey looking monster threw rocks at me and a group of younger soldiers I was leading, and I ended up dying on a rooftop. But before that, me and Levi, that’s his name, we had been fucking for months. And I think we were in love? It felt like it. But we never said anything, we just kinda had sex?”

Mike stares at Erwin in confusion, his brows furrowed as he takes in everything his best friend told him. “I-I… Do you know how crazy that sounds, Erwin? That doesn’t make any sense, it had to have been a really vivid dream.”

Erwin shakes his head, hand scrubbing down his face in frustration. “I knew everything, Mike. I knew how he sounded, how he looked, his fucking birthmark, his name. I know everything and I know it doesn’t make sense, but this couldn’t have been just a dream. It just can’t be.”

Mike purses his lips, considering everything Erwin had said. The smaller blonde looks upset and determined, and Mike knows he’s right. “Okay, so his name is Levi, you said?” Erwin nods. “Okay then, do you still love him? Ya think?” Another nod. “So are you gonna tell him? Talk to him about it? What if he doesn’t remember?”

“I don’t know.” His shrug is helpless, defeated. “I just- I don’t think I could handle if he didn’t remember, or if he did and didn’t want to see me again. I just miss him, Mike. More than I’ve ever missed anyone from this lifetime.”

Mike can see the distress clouding Erwin’s mind and body, so he sets his food to the side and stands behind his friend with hands on his shoulders, kneading deep into the flesh. “Calm down, E. You’ll figure it out and everything will be fine.” Erwin sighs, and Mike can feel some of the tension leaving his body. “Hey, let me suck you off, help you relax a bit.”

Erwin smirks, shaking his head at his friend. “You just wanna take advantage of me,” he laughs, watching as Mike walks around his chair and drops to his knees, maintaining eye contact as he expertly unties his practice shorts. Erwin’s breath is already noticeably more shallow. “I haven’t even had time to shower from practice.”

Mike raises an eyebrow in challenge. “And your point is? I’ve sucked your dick before you showered plenty. Plus, you know I love the way you smell.” He pulls the waistband of Erwin’s shorts down enough to watch his semi-hard dick slap up against his stomach and shoves his face in the space between Erwin’s cock and thigh, inhaling deeply and sighing to prove his point.

“Whore,” Erwin deadpans, his body melting as Mike leaves kisses up the side of his shaft, topping off his teasing with a kitten lip to Erwin’s tip. “C’mon, Mike, don’t tease.” When Mike takes Erwin’s entire dick to the back of his throat Erwin chokes and lets his hand shoot to Mike’s bun at the top of his head, not pushing or pulling, just holding on.

Mike blinks up at him, his mouth stretched wide as his air supply dwindles, Erwin’s cock too thick in his throat to let more flow in. His eyes start to water and he heaves repeatedly but holds himself down as Erwin grunts and wriggles beneath him. “Fu-fuck, Mike, that’s good, shit.” Mikes raises himself off of Erwin, sucking in greedy breaths as he watches his spit drip down Erwin’s dick, thick strings of saliva connecting them.

“Tastes so good, E,” he whispers before he swirls his tongue around the crown of Erwin’s tip, smirking when his friend lets out a shaky breath. Mike bobs his head with a quick pace, the squelching of spit and precum in the back of his throat on each down stroke is obscene, and he can tell that it’s helping the fire in Erwin’s gut burn by the way he thrusts up to intensify the sound. Mike grips Erwin’s hips in his big hands, holding the slightly smaller man down so that he can do all of the work.

“Mi, fuck man,” Erwin groans, his back arching from the chair when Mike slowly pushes himself down on Erwin’s length until his nose is buried deep in the blonde curls at his base. He stays there and Erwin gasps loudly when his throat spasms, clenching tight on the head of his cock.

There’s so much spit pooling in Mike’s already full mouth and it leaks from the corners, tickles its way down Erwin’s dick and Mike’s chin. He stays put until his eyes are shedding tears profusely and his face is turning blue with the lack of oxygen, then he pop’s off of Erwin again, all of the extra spit still falling from his open mouth. He wraps one big hand around Erwin’s aching cock, the other rolling his balls around, the spit coating them a perfect lubricant for a smooth glide. “God, E,” Mike gasps out, taking in heavy breaths of air as he works Erwin’s shaft in slick pumps. “S’that feel good, Erwin? Talk to me, let me hear you moan for me, baby.”

Erwin gasps when Mike’s calloused palm cups the tip of his dick, gentle caresses making his mouth fall open and his eyes fall closed slowly. “Fuck, yeah Mike, thats, fuck, that feel so g-good,” he moans, body trembling just enough that it’s noticeable.

Mike smirks as he watches Erwin buck up into his palm, then tightens his hands and fondles the angry red tip of his cock roughly, making Erwin’s body jerk, a choked moan ripping from his chest. Mike watches precum bubble from the slit in Erwin’s dick, wet sounds harmonizing with Erwin’s pleasured moans and whimpers. “Come on, E, wanna see you cum for me,” Mike coos, voice slow and honey thick as he gently tugs on Erwin’s balls.

Erwin throws his head back, panting as the shaking in his thighs intensifies, his back bowing off the chair and stomach clenching. “Fu- shit, Mike, gonna… shit, gonna cum,” he babbles, hands tightening in Mike’s thick locks when the bigger man seamlessly slides his mouth over Erwin’s cock to replace his hand, tongue warm as it prods into his slit. “Shitfuckfuck, yes,” Erwin shouts as he shoots thick ropes of cum to the back or Mike’s throat. His best friend is moaning, the vibrations prolonging his orgasm and Erwin’s is breathless by the time he finishes, aftershocks of pleasure rolling through his body as his lidded, tired eyes watch Mike swallow his load, then lick Erwin until he’s perfectly clean. “Fuck Mike, maybe I should just date you, you suck my dick so good.”

Mike tucks Erwin’s softening cock back into his shorts, then stands to tower over him, a smug smile on his messy face. “Nah dude, I can’t be tied down. But I might let you tie me up if your twink doesn’t.” He uses the bottom of his shirt to clean his face off before tugging Erwin gently into his bed and spooning behind him. He lets them both recover in silence, stroking Erwin’s messy hair back as he intertwines their fingers with his free hand. “Feel better?”

Erwin laughs incredulously, tightening their hands together. “Of fucking course I do, dude, you just gave me a mindblowing orgasm,” he scoffs. He shifts to get more comfortable, then gasps when he feels Mike’s still hard dick poking him in the back. “You didn’t cum?”

“Nah,” Mike shrugs as best he can from his position behind Erwin, twirling a lock of blonde hair around his finger. “Just wanted to make you feel better, you needed it. I’m fine.” He shushes Erwin when he goes to protest, planting a gentle kiss at the back of his neck. “Wanna tell me about him,” Mike questions, voice quiet like it only ever is when he’s being serious.

Erwin nods, silence following for a few minutes. He’s thankful that Mike doesn’t push as he tries to get his thoughts together. “I think we were older last time, he looks so different now, younger. And he has so many tattoos. Even on his face. Piercings, too. He was wearing makeup yesterday and he was so fucking beautiful.”

They spend the rest of the night like that, Mike listening to Erwin talk about Levi from this life and the previous, smoothing his hand over his friend's hair and humming at the right times. “He sounds beautiful, E, you gotta talk to him. Y’all were soulmates.”

Erwin hums his agreement, pulling Mike’s hand up to kiss his knuckles gently. “Thanks Mike, for everything.”

+

Levi groans as he settles into the chair across a table from Hange, the owner of the bar and his friend, after everything is cleaned and the doors are locked. “Any notable customers or requests lately?” Hange laughs when Levi rolls his eyes at their question. “C’mon, Levi, you know I love your stories.”

“There was this guy, wanted me to call him Erwin, who watched the show the other day, then he sent me twenty for a tip and thirty for a private show last night,” Levi recalls, thinking back on the previous night. “He also sent me money for a new dildo, one of the suction cup ones, because he wanted me to ride a bigger one.”

“Bigger,” Hange questions, humming when Levi nods. “I wonder if he’s that big or if he was just being wishful.” The two of them giggle and Levi shrugs, relaxing back into the chair. “What’d he look like?”

“Dunno, he didn’t wanna be on camera or anything. He just asked to chat while he watched, but, this is stupid, but like, it was nice?” Levi gives Hange a shy look, continuing when their face shows no judgement. “He didn’t speak to me, I never heard his voice, but like, I wanted to. Just the way he spoke through text, it definitely turned me on more than it should have. I kinda hope he asks for a show again? And that he’ll at least talk to me? Just to see if his voice is as sexy as I imagined it to be.”

Hange nods, leaning forward with a serious air around them suddenly. “Just be careful, Levi. I read this article where someone video chatted with a guy from online and the guy fucking started stalking him. Ended up killing him and never got caught,” they say ominously, before standing to push in their chair. “I’m going home, close up when you’re done.”

Levi’s mouth opens slightly in disturbance as he watches Hange walk towards the door. “You’re just gonna leave after trying to freak me out, you psycho?” They give him a thumbs up over their shoulder and Levi yells a quick, “Fuck you,” right before they round the corner. He rolls his eyes and goes to collect his stuff and head home, the evening had been busy and Levi just wants to shower and sleep off the vile feeling of unfaithful old men groping and caressing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo friends! we finally got to meet mike! he's such a fuckboy/whore and he's in lust with his best friend! hopefully yall enjoyed the platonic blowjob and cuddling :) leave a comment and let me know how ya feeling!


	4. FOUR (4)

_ Levi is standing in front of the desk he usually gets fucked over, and the man behind the desk, the one he loves, is speaking. Something about sending soldiers to their deaths for a selfish dream. Levi can’t hear his voice, he never can, but the words play in his mind as if he does. _

_ “They knew the risks when they joined, this isn’t your fault. It never is. More people would die without their sacrifices.” Levi can see himself mouth what he assumes is the man's name when he gets no response, but he can’t hear the word. He never can. _

_ The man finally looks up to Levi, his thick eyebrows furrowed as he tells him that he doesn’t deserve to be Commander, doesn’t deserve for people to follow him, doesn’t deserve for Levi to follow him. The tiny Captain rounds the desk and cups the man's cheeks with both of his hands. “I will follow you to hell and back until the day I die. You are an amazing Commander, an amazing man, amazing in every way. This isn’t your fault.” _

_ Glassy blue eyes stare back at him, and Levi’s heart breaks at the tears barely being held back. He plants a solid kiss on the man’s lips, smiles at him sadly as he places himself gently into the Commander’s lap. “Now let me make you feel better.” _

+

Levi gasps, his eyes shooting open as he wakes up. This dream is new, and Levi is shocked because he’s never had a dream where his Commander doesn’t die. He lays in the dark wondering what kind of hell his subconscious is going through that every dream he has of this man is so sad. Levi doesn’t cry, refuses to shed tears unless he absolutely  _ has to _ , but any time he dreams about the mysterious man, he’s crying and he knows whatever is happening around them is terrible.

“Fuck,” Levi grumbles, sitting up and dragging his hand down his face. By now he knows that the only way he’ll get to sleep again is by broadcasting, needs to feel love and pleasure to get around his insomnia, so he grabs his laptop and logs into his account. There are over thirty people online so Levi takes his newest toy from the drawer and suctions it to the wall that his bed is pushed against before hitting the broadcast button.

+

Erwin is scrolling through Levi’s pictures again, like he’s done every night for the past week since he’d found him the first time. His hand is stuffed into the front of his boxers as he starts to slowly stroke himself to full hardness, whimpering when his thumb passes over his slit. “Fuck, Levi, my precious baby.”

The sudden notification of Levi starting a show makes Erwin jump, but he tunes in as soon as he recovers a second later. The screen flashes momentarily before Levi comes into focus, sitting in his bed naked, the blankets ruffled around him. Erwin peeks at the sound bar at the bottom of the screen, the song playing is Runnin’ Through The 7th With My Woadies by $uicideBoy$. “Hey guys, so... uh... I couldn’t sleep anymore so I decided to see if anyone was interested in a show?” His legs are crossed and he leans over a little to read the onslaught of comments. Everyone is very much down to watch Levi and the other man flashes a tired smile.

It’s then that Erwin notices the dildo he’d had Levi buy suctioned to the wall beside him, and he groans as he watches Levi shift so that he’s on his knees with his back to the wall. He reaches off screen to squirt lube into his hand, then behind himself to slick up the toy and his hole before he takes the length of the dildo into his fist. He presses his shoulders and face into the mattress, his back arched beautifully as he pushes back onto the dildo, breath hitching as the bulbous head stretches his hole wide. “Oh fuck,” Levi moans, his eyes slowly falling shut the further he sits back.

Erwin is thankful Levi chose to give a side view, because being able to look between his face and where the toy disappears in him as he bottoms out is amazing. Levi looks like he’s in heaven, his face serene and smooth where it’s smooshed into the mattress, in total contrast to how distressed he’d looked a few seconds ago. Erwin can’t help but wonder what’s bothering Levi, his heart aching because he has no way to help his love.

A moan filters through his phone speakers, drawing his attention back to Levi, who has shifted so that only half of the toy is inside him and is starting to move in small push and pull motions, a perfect view of the silicone cock reaching shallowly into his body. His lips are parted, small whines tumbling from them as he rocks himself back and forth gently. “Ah, yes,” Levi whines, his hand fisting in the sheets.

Erwin jerks himself off in time with Levi’s movements, occasionally stops to comment how good he looks or how hard Erwin is because of him. Levi gives a dopey smile and hoarse thanks to the comments he gets, and Erwin tries not to take it personal when Levi doesn’t say anything more in return to his own messages.

When Levi finally cums, his moans clipped and breathy, Erwin is teetering on the edge of oversensitivity, having already came a few minutes prior but continuing to jerk himself off in time with Levi’s thrusts. The raven haired man pulls himself off of the toy, letting his body melt into the bed for a bit as he catches his breath and smiles at the camera as comments and tips roll into his view.

“Thank you all for always treating me so nicely when I just pop up at random hours of the night,” he chuckles in an almost self-deprecating tone that causes Erwin’s brow to furrow because Levi sounds so sad. “I uh- I should go. At least try to sleep, I guess. I appreciate all the love,” he smiles, throwing up a peace sign before ending the broadcast.

Erwin sets his phone on the pillow next to him and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up, before coming back to settle into bed again, sending Levi another hefty tip and a message.

+

The next morning Levi wakes up to a tiny sliver of light somehow filtering itself in through his black out curtains, his eyes slowly peeling open and squinting around the room. He almost panics when the clock on his phone says it’s past noon, until he realizes that this is his day off and heaves a sigh of relief as he feels all his muscles untense. He lays there for a few moments, trying to will himself back to sleep, until his bladder screams at him that he needs to get up.

He uses the bathroom, gives his teeth a quick brush to get the taste of morning breath out of his mouth, and washes his face before coming out to snatch his phone off of the bed as he makes his way to the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. While he waits for the tea to steep, he checks his notifications, an email from Titan Takers catching his attention.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** : _ hello, gorgeous. i’m not sure if you recall, but i purchased a private show from you about a week ago? erwin? anyways, you delivered another great show tonight and i was wondering if you’d like to do another private show for me soon? i’ve sent you the money already, but even if you didn’t want to do another, i’d like you to keep it! hopefully i’ll talk to you soon? x ES _

**Diti_desDEMONa** :  _ Of course I remember you, love! And I’d love to do another show for you! I happen to be off today, but I’ll do any day you’d prefer. Just let me know what you’d like to see! _

Levi finishes making his tea, sipping the scorching hot drink as he scrolls through his Twitter feed for a few minutes before he gets a reply from ‘Erwin’ and reads the message.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ i’m honored that you remembered :) today works perfectly fine for me, though i do have lectures for the next few hours then practice after. i go to wake forest university in north carolina, and i’ll be done with everything and home at 7pm my time, if that works for you? _

Levi is shocked, because not only does he also live in Winston-Salem, but this fucking idiot just told him where he could stalk him if Levi decided to. Hange’s story replays in his head, and he thinks for a second that maybe he shouldn’t reply because what if ‘Erwin’ tries to murder him? He rolls his eyes at the fact that he’s letting Hange, of all people, make him second guess himself. North Carolina is a big enough state that he doesn’t think Erwin would even be able to track him down if he wanted to.

**Diti_desDEMONa** :  _ Funny enough, I don’t live too far myself, so 7 works for me as well! What would you like this time? _

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ anything, i’m fine with whatever it is you’d like to do today! but if it isn’t too much trouble for you, could i ask for you to start out clothed, with your makeup done? you’re very pretty and i love watching you get undressed :) _

Before Levi can reply, too busy smirking to himself at the giant ego boost he’d just gotten, another message comes.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** : _ also, can i talk to you this time? not on camera or anything, just audio? i feel like it would be a lot easier for us both if i didn’t have to stop to type and you didn’t have to try and read? _

**Diti_desDEMONa** :  _ That would be perfect! It always helps me get into the show better if I can hear and get direction on what you want me to do. I’ll talk to you tonight then, I’ll make sure to show you a good time ;) Have a good day, Erwin, I’m looking forward to speaking with you later :) xx _

+

When 7 p.m. finally rolls around, Levi sends ‘Erwin’ the private link and situates himself with his legs crossed in the black plush recliner in the corner of his room, his laptop camera already displaying him on the screen and his bluetooth earbuds comfortably in his ear. CryBaby by Lil’ Peep is playing softly and there’s a few things set out on the side table next to him: his phone, a bottle of lube, a vibrator, and the dildo Erwin had paid for that has become his new favorite toy. A pinging sound comes from his laptop and he hears static for a few seconds before a voice as smooth as butter sounds in his ear. “Can you hear me, beautiful?”

The voice is low and rough, makes Levi shiver and he makes a mental note to tell Hange that Erwin’s voice is as sexy as he imagined it, sexier even. “Yeah, I hear you perfectly, love. How was your day?”

“Good, though focusing on my classes and practice was way harder than usual since all I could think about was seeing you. You look beautiful, by the way,” Erwin compliments, and Levi can hear the smile in his voice, how genuine and sincere he is. “Stand up and let me see your outfit.”

It’s the slightest demand, mostly innocent, but Levi still whines low in his throat. He can already feel a stirring low in his belly and he just wants Erwin to talk him through an orgasm as soon as possible. He stands quickly, showing off the outfit he’d chosen specifically for Erwin: a simple black crop top with a white crescent moon design, the shortest pair of tight black shorts he owned, vintage black patent leather platform schoolgirl shoes, and knee high white socks with frills at the top. His makeup was also simple: a flawless face with bold brows, a thick black winged eyeliner, and perfectly shaped black lips. His two facial tattoos are visible through his light layer of foundation.

“You’re so pretty, baby, I’m already getting hard just seeing you,” Erwin sounds off, making Levi blush and giggle.

“Thank you. I bet you’d get even harder if I got naked?” His voice is small, innocent in a way that heavily contrasts his intentions and he bites his lip when he hears Erwin groan lowly. “Or did you just want me to stay dressed and look real pretty for you, daddy?” Levi pushes his lips out into a pout, and bats his lashes, teasing, and suddenly the faux innocence in his voice holds an even heavier weight over Erwin.

The growl that Erwin gives him makes Levi’s dick jump in his shorts and he hopes to hell that the other man wants him to undress this instant. “Go slow, give me a show. Keep the socks and shoes on.”

Levi nods enthusiastically, his hands running slowly from his neck to the waistband of his shorts, his hips swaying gently as he pops the button open and shimmies them down his thighs, turning around to reveal the black thong that disappears between his round cheeks, and then turning to face Erwin again.

“Jesus fuck. Your dick barely fits in those underwear, and your ass looks  _ amazing _ . Get the shirt off, then I want you to let me see that ass when you take off your panties, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Levi answers quietly, taking the bottom hem of his shirt in his hands and slowly pulling it up, one hand dislodging to rub across his chest, pinching a nipple and moaning at the small flare of pain.

“So fucking hot, baby,” he hears Erwin say into his ears, voice low and gravelly. “I wanna see you make those pretty pink nipples all red and swollen for me in a bit.”

Levi shudders and mutters a quick, “Yes, daddy,” as he resumes his undressing, quicker this time as he just yanks the shirt off over his head and throws it somewhere beside him. He gives both nipples a few tugs and pinces, whining at the repeated sparks of pleasure that shoot down his spine, each making his dick give a minute twitch behind the fabric of his thong.

“That’s enough,” Erwin commands in a stern tone, and Levi’s hands immediately fall to his sides, the need to submit to this voice alone stronger than he’s ever felt before. “Your cock needs some attention it seems, so how about we get you out of those pretty panties, huh?”

Levi can hear the smirk in the other man’s voice, wishes that he could see Erwin because he imagines the man to be absolutely breathtakingly sexy. Levi nods wordlessly, turning as Erwin had requested he do earlier, his legs parted as he reaches behind himself to grip one cheek in each hand, spreading himself wide and swirling his hips seductively. Levi hears a deep, rumbling groan and peeks over his shoulder with his bottom lip between his teeth and a smirk playing at his eyes. “What’s wrong, daddy? Don’t you like it?”

“Oh, I  _ love it _ , baby boy. I love seeing that pretty hole, so ready for my cock.” The raven haired man runs a finger over his hole, and the flutter that accompanies his whine isn’t hidden by the string between his cheeks at all. “Come on, darling, don’t tease me.”

Levi giggles because he can hear a hitch in Erwin’s voice after he calls him darling. “Are you touching yourself, Erwin?”

“Yes I am, but only over my boxers. Can’t touch for real til you’re naked for me. God, I wish I was touching you. Take it off for daddy, I wanna see you, pretty baby.”

That Levi’s teasing has this strong, commanding man rambling before the raven is even finished undressing is awe inspiring to the small man. “Okay, daddy, I’ll stop teasing now.” Levi’s hands drag across his skin, fingers deftly push underneath the side strings of his thong, stretching the fabric just enough that it slides smoothly down his legs before pooling around his ankles. He steps out of the panties, legs still spread as he bends himself perfectly in half to grab them from the ground and fling them in the same direction as the shirt from earlier.

“Oh my god, you’re so sexy, baby,” Erwin groans, a sigh breaking free from his lungs as Levi assumes he finally makes skin contact with his dick. “Fuck, feels good. C’mon, show me your pretty face and that beautiful cock.”

Levi bites his lip hard to hide his smirk as he slowly turns so that his back is no longer facing the camera. His dick is already hard, standing out from his body and he knows Erwin can see what he’s been hiding in this panties when the other man gasps loudly. “What’s wrong, daddy? Don’t you like it,” he repeats his questions from earlier, mock innocence lacing his voice again.

“Jesus, baby. What’s- What’s on your cock? Is that a-”

“Yes, it’s a vibrator, I put it there just for you tonight. Do you like it, Erwin?” Levi’s voice is suddenly low and sultry, seductive as he questions Erwin, the man’s reaction to the small egg shaped vibrator taped against the head of Levi’s dick giving him more power.

The other man groans, not answering Levi’s question as he speaks up. “Sit down and prop your legs, I want ‘em spread real wide for me.” He pauses and Levi assumes Erwin’s waiting on him, so he does as he’s told, his legs bent at the knees and spread as far as he can get them in his chair. “Good boy. Now, turn it on low and let me watch you open yourself up for my cock.”

Levi whines, all traces of him trying to keep some control over the situation vanished as Erwin’s voice goes back to its original commanding tone. Levi just wants to obey him, do whatever that voice tells him like a good slut should. He grabs his phone from the table next to his chair, and within a few seconds there’s a low buzz sounding and Levi moans, his mouth falling open and back arching away from the chair slightly. “Oh, shit,” he whines, voice small and breathy. He sits stock still for a few moments, low whines and moans leaving his still parted lips as he just lets the vibrator run and stimulate the crown of his cock.

“I believe I told you to start opening yourself up, did I not? Don’t start being a naughty boy now, you’ve been doing so well for me,” Erwin admonishes, clicking his tongue in disappointment. “Daddy won’t fuck a slut who can’t follow directions.”

Levi’s responding whine is loud, so loud that he can hear it echo in his earbuds, and he shakes his head vehemently. “Please daddy, please fuck me,” Levi rushes out, reaching over to grab the bottle of cum lube from the table and putting a nice amount over his fingers. He takes a few seconds to warm the lube before circling two fingers around his hole, moaning at the light, tickling feeling only for a second, then he sinks two fingers deep into himself immediately, his body going rigid and a deep gasp stealing his breath.

“Take a moment, baby, don’t hurt yourself. Go slow and let daddy see you feel good.” Erwin’s voice is suddenly dangerously low and his breaths are more audible than they had been before and it makes Levi shudder.

The raven haired man throws his head back, all the sensations from hearing Erwin’s reactions and his dirty words, from the vibrator buzzing against the crown of his dick, from the pained pleasure of the sudden fingers stretching his hole finally registering and mingling in his gut. And when Levi hears a squelching sound followed by a deep moan from Erwin, he can’t wait anymore and pulls his fingers out almost completely before plunging them back into his hole.

“Oh my g-god, Erwin, fuck,” he moans loudly, starting a rough but steady rhythym. Levi’s head lolls back onto the headrest of his chair, slack-jawed and eyes closed, his whines and mumbled pleas drowning out the constant whirring noise of the vibrator.

Erwin moans, the gruff noise filtering through Levi’s ears, followed by a clipped, “Oh fuck.” The sound of Erwin’s lubed hand gliding over his cock mixed with the little huffs of air that are constantly escaping him makes Levi shudder. “You’re so beautiful, baby. Look at that greedy hole trying to get those fingers all the way in.”

“I wish, ah, they were y-your fingers,” Levi says between his labored breaths. He scissors his fingers, pushing deeper into his hole, and lets out a long sigh when he feels his fingertips tease over his prostate. “Sh-shit. I-I’m close, so close.” Levi fumbles around on the table until he finds his phone, turning the vibrator up to the highest setting and letting out a loud, strangled cry as the intense vibrations run through his dick.

Erwin growls, voice raspy as he gives a low, “Look at me when you cum,” and then a pleased moan when Levi’s head immediately snaps to the camera, his eyes lidded, but definitely forced open. “Such a good boy for daddy, now let’s see you cum for me.”

Levi let’s out a sound somewhere between a whine and a sigh of relief, his back arching away from his chair and his fingers pushing as deep as they can get into his hole. “Ah, o-oh my  _ god _ ,” he cries out, his orgasm crashing into him in jarring waves as cum squirts from his dick, thick where it runs over his fist. “ _ Erwin, daddy, fuck _ .”

“Good boy, you’re so fucking pretty, baby. God, you’re so beautiful when you cum.” Erwin’s voice is mostly a low rumble, and it adds a little extra flame to the feeling in Levi’s gut as his orgasm starts to ebb and his body quakes. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Erwin growls, breath catching before a long moan rips from his chest.

Levi pants, shivers still running down his spine where he’s finally relaxed into the chair, sated and loose. His legs have fallen from their position, his fingers taken from his hole and twitching on his thigh. He listens with eyes closed and chest heaving, as Erwin’s orgasm comes to it’s own shuddering end. Even in his post-orgasm haze, Levi is acutely aware of the fact that he’d come way earlier than he usually did and he frowns as he recalls how  _ overly _ sensitive and submissive he’d been for this mysterious man. It doesn’t sit well with him and his heart starts to beat too hard and too fast.

“Wow, that was hot as  _ shit _ , baby. You came so hard, it was fucking amazing.” Erwin’s voice is velvety as he laughs between labored breaths. “My good boy, so-” Erwin’s praises are cut off when Levi sits up, rigid and his eyes wide and shocked. “Babe, what’s-”.

“I-I… Uh, I have to… go,” he stutters, standing from his chair and quickly making his way to the computer. “Thank you, Erwin. Goodnight.” The screen goes black and Erwin is left with his mouth gaping in shock.

+

Erwin is laying in Mikes bed, curled up underneath the weighted blanket that Mike has stashed away for their bad days. The other blonde man is sitting in his desk chair, ignoring the stack of homework on his desk in favor of sadly watching his best friend sulk.

“Win, babe, I’m worried. It’s been two weeks and you’re still so upset about a man, who doesn’t know who you are, hanging up a video chat on you. It’s not healthy, man.”

Erwin sighs and sinks in on himself, clutching the blanket closer to his chest. “What the fuck else am I supposed to do, Mike? I… I feel like I fucked up? But I don’t even know what I did?” He peeks his eyes at his best friend, instantly looking away from the pitying gaze that Mike wears. “And I don’t know how to fix it.”

Erwin’s dejected tone makes Mike frown. “Have you tried messaging him? Maybe asking will help?”

“What would I even say?  _ ‘Oh hey, I remember you from a previous life and I’m in love with you.’  _ That’d be fucking weird.” Mike shrugs, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, and Erwin gives him a blank stare before pulling the blanket up over his face. “I miss him, Mike. And I’m terrified he won’t feel the same, even if he does remember me.” Erwin sniffles and when Mike looks up, he can tell that Erwin is wiping tears from his face repeatedly from underneath the blanket.

Mike heaves a deep sigh, standing from his chair and sitting at the foot of the bed, his hand laying on Erwin’s thigh in a comforting manner, just sitting quietly until the smaller man pulls the blanket back down away from his face. “You’ll never know until you try. And you’ll never try when you’re all in your head like this. Let’s get you a little relaxed, yeah?” He lifts the blanket, slipping under and knocking Erwin’s legs open gently.

“Not all problems can be solved by getting your dick sucked.” Mike only hums in response and Erwin cracks a small smile for the first time in a long time. “At least let me move the blanket,” Erwin admonishes quietly, going to lift the blanket and throw it to the side.

Mike grabs the thick fabric and tucks it beneath Erwin’s thigh. “Keep it on, it’ll be extra comforting.” He shimmies his friends shorts down his legs, sliding them onto the floor before taking Erwin straight into the back of his throat.

The smaller of the two blondes chokes, his breath catching as Mike’s talented mouth works him over with expertise. It doesn’t take long before Erwin is shivering intensely, his feet flexing where they sit on Mike’s back. “Mike, fuck, your mouth feels so good.”

Mike hums again, popping off of Erwin and clearing his throat. “Yeah? Well let me give you a little more to feel good about.” Mike ducks his head again, this time licking a thick stripe from Erwin’s hole to the tip of his cock.

“ _ Oh my god, Mike! _ ” Erwin writhes under the bigger blonde’s ministrations, and after what feels like hours with Mike’s tongue and hands poking and prodding and tugging at his body, Erwin cums with a shudder and a wail. Mike moves up the bed to snuggle up behind Erwin under the blanket and they both sigh contentedly. “You eat ass so fucking well,” he laughs, the way Mike sighs proudly making him smile big. When Erwin’s breathing is finally back to normal, he reaches back and cradles Mike’s cheek in his palm. “Thank you, Mike. I don’t know how I’d make it through shit without you, dude. I love you.”

Mike hums, nuzzling into the nape of his friend’s neck and taking a deep inhale. “You know I’m always here for you, Win. I love you.” They lay in silence for a few more moments before Mike perches on his elbow, peering over to look into Erwin’s face, the other man rolling onto his back to make eye contact. “You said he lives in the same time zone, right? Maybe that means he lives in North Carolina, too? I think I have an idea of what you could do.”

+

When Levi wakes up, it’s with puffy eyes and a sore throat. He groans, feeling like absolute shit, yet again. For the past two weeks, his sleep has been plagued by two different dreams: the first his usual vivid dreams of a world he’s never known and a man who’d left him all alone, the second is new, Erwin’s voice talking him through an orgasm and Levi following his orders without hesitation, always an exact memory of the last show he’d done for the man. It always makes him uneasy, the way he’d given his power to a stranger, so easily swayed by nothing but a pretty voice behind a blank screen.

Levi is thankful that the bar is closed today for renovations, but he finds it upsetting because he finally feels ready to talk about his problem, but the only person he can tell has to be at work. He puts his hair up in a messy bun and throws on a pair of running shorts and an oversized hoodie before grabbing his keys and helmet and riding his motorcycle to the bar.

Levi makes his way around the construction crew to Hange’s office, where he finds his boss sitting at their desk, probably ordering more alcohol for their busy weekend coming up. Hange looks up when Levi clears his throat, surprised to see the raven haired man on one of his few days off. “Levi, I told you that you didn’t have to come in today, what’re you doing here?” The small man makes his way over to the couch Hange keeps in their office for staff naps and sits down, his head hanging as he sighs heavily. “What’s wrong, love?”

Hange’s unusually soft voice and demeanor make Levi smile sadly, and he looks up, his eyes brimming with tears. “Hans, I think I’m going crazy?” When the brunette gives him a questioning look, Levi continues slowly. “I… I did another show for Erwin, that one guy I told you about, and this time he actually spoke to me, and it was great, except that I got a little  _ too _ into it and… I gave him too much power… and I came super early on? Just from how he  _ talked _ , Hange.”

Hange raises an eyebrow quizzically. “Levi, honey, I’m not sure I understand the issue? Sounds like he’d enjoy that? Was he an asshole about it? I’ll-”

“No, no not at all. In fact, he was super into it, but, like,  _ I _ can’t believe I let him do that to me? I never cum quick, and I didn’t even do everything I had planned, I just fingered myself with a vibrator on my dick.” Levi would usually be embarrassed about telling these details, but his confusion makes it easy. “And, and this is the crazy part, I feel like I would do it again. Willingly. He sounded hot as shit, Hans, and I don’t think that’s normal? To just give a stranger so much power over you? It’s not normal for me, at least.”

Levi,” Hange starts, standing from their desk and moving to sit beside Levi on the couch. “I see what you mean, but why not just let yourself enjoy it? You do these shows for fun, for attention, and he seems to have a lot to give you. Don’t think too hard?”

Levi sits quietly for a few moments, thinking on what Hange had just said. “But… what if, what if I get weird again? What if I do, or say, something stupid? All because he sounds like a god?”

“You’re an adult and you can do what you please. You’re smart, I have full faith that whatever you do, you’ll be able to handle. Just don’t get too in your head, have some fun, dude. You’ve been a bummer the past few weeks.” Levi scoffs, rolling his eyes and offering a small apologetic smile to his friend. “In fact, I don’t want you here until you’ve fixed your shitty mood and relaxed a bit. Now get out of my office and stop beating yourself up over nothing.”

When Levi gets back home, he’s feeling a little better about his weird situation, not so freaked out about letting Erwin hold power over him. He makes himself a cup of chamomile and peppermint tea to help him relax, scrolling through his notifications as he waits for it to steep. His heart stutters when he sees a message from Erwin on his Titan Takers account.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ hey, so i know it’s been a while but i wanted to give you space bc you seemed kind of upset. i’m not sure what i did to make you mad, but i’m really sorry :( _

Levi takes a deep breath and stares at the message until his tea is ready, then he downs the entire cup in two gulps.  _ Hange told him to relax and have fun. _

**Diti_desDEMONa** :  _ Hello Erwin. There’s really no need to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just got too into my head and freaked out over something stupid. I feel bad, because I actually had more planned that what I gave you the other day. I’m gonna give you a refund because the show wasn’t worth what you paid for it. _

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ no, no please, keep the money! i had a great time watching you, i would pay for the same exact thing all over again. please, i promise i enjoyed it. i uh, i actually had a weird question and i hope this isn’t too creepy and i won’t be upset if you say no. but do you maybe have a po box? i found something that i think would look amazing on you. _

Levi’s heart speeds up and his breathing stops. Erwin is right, this is certainly very weird, but the memory of Erwin’s voice, so soothing and sexy in his ear, so trustworthy, makes Levi think twice. He doesn’t reply right away, opting instead to ride down the the post office and get himself a P.O. Box right then. He sends Erwin the information, his heart hammering loudly in his ears. It’s a while before Erwin replies, but as soon as he does, Levi reads it.

**IBendHimLikeBeckham** :  _ sorry it took so long, i had to go to the campus post office and mailing shit is a pain here. but they said it should arrive tomorrow :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been over two months since i've updated this and i am so sorry it took so long???? i was having the WORST writers block. but im finally here and we have one last chapter before this story is complete! as always, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy, and any comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated


	5. FIVE (5)

Levi busies himself the next day by cleaning his already spotless apartment. It’ll be a while before whatever Erwin sent gets to his P.O. Box, and the more he thinks about the fact that he gave the man a way to get closer to him, the more nervous he gets. But somehow, he knows in the back of his mind that Erwin won’t do anything too crazy. It’s almost 3 p.m. when Levi runs out of things to do to keep his mind from wandering too much, and he throws on a hoodie and leggings before heading down to the post office, grabbing a backpack on his way out of the door.

The package is there, and it’s a decently sized box, wrapped in adorable black cat wrapping paper, and Levi can’t help his smile. He puts the box in his bag before heading back home. When he’s safely inside, he sits the box on his bed and stares at it for a few minutes. “Get it together, Levi. Make some tea and open the damn box.” He drinks two cups of lemon balm tea before he feels relaxed enough to actually open the box.

Levi sits in the middle of his bed, legs crossed and the box in his lap. He carefully removes the paper, folding it neatly and putting it to the side. He uses the knife he keeps under his pillow to cut through the tape and pulls the flaps on the box open. Inside is a teacup and platter, off-white with gold trim and black roses on the surface. The inside of the cup says  _ ‘Dead Inside’ _ right at eye level, and there’s a skull design in the bottom. It’s absolutely beautiful, and Levi briefly wonders  _ how _ Erwin knew he liked tea but doesn’t think too hard about it. He sits the cup to the side and takes out a smaller box, one made for jewelry, and when he opens it, he lets out a small gasp. It’s a black lace choker woven into a floral pattern, with three black leather coffin charms hanging in the middle, each with a cross cut out.

Levi has to take a second to breathe through his nose, a soft smile playing on his lips. There’s only an envelope left in the box and Levi takes it out, cutting it open carefully and pulling out the contents.The first thing he pulls out are two tickets, then a handwritten note. He sets the tickets to the side, opting to read the note first.

_ hello, gorgeous :) i hope you like the teacup and choker, i saw them at the mall and they reminded me so much of you that i had to get them. they were beautiful, just like you. i was afraid you wouldnt want me to send them to you, though, bc i bought them before i asked lol. im surprised to find that you also live in winston-salem, but i figured since you were so close, that i could also send you tickets to my soccer game in a few days? i sent two so that you could bring a friend if youd please, but no pressure if you dont want to come out, i realize that its a bit weird since we’ve only ever spoken online. i just think it would be cool to maybe meet you in person? i could take you and your friend to dinner after the game if youd like :) well, i guess that’s all? i hope to see you soon, whether it be in person or in a show. goodbye, beautiful :) E.S. _

Levi’s breathing is shallow as he picks up the tickets. The date is for tomorrow at 6 p.m. and he swallows thickly as he puts everything back into the box so that he can think.

+

Erwin is in the locker room with Mike and the rest of his team getting ready for the game. He’s sitting on the bench next to Mike as their coach gives them a pep talk. When he’s done, everyone cheers then runs out to start warming up, Erwin staying behind to collect his nerves.

“You think he’ll come,” Mike questions, putting an arm around Erwin’s shoulders and pulling him in close to nose into his hair.

He shrugs, relaxing into his best friend. “I dunno but I hope so, I really wanna see him. I just hope we do well so that if he  _ does _ come, I don’t look fucking lame for losing.” He laughs when Mike pinches his arm gently.

“Knock on wood, idiot. We’re gonna do great and your little twink is gonna be there and he’ll remember you and fall in love all over again and y’all are gonna have amazing sex, everything will work out perfectly.” Mike nods in affirmation, making Erwin smile at his optimism.

“Hopefully you’re right,” he sighs, planting a kiss on Mike’s shoulder. “You won’t be able to suck my dick anymore if we end up in a relationship, though. And I won’t get to suck you off either, how sad.”

Mike shrugs, squeezing his best friend tight again. “I’ll miss that, but it’ll be well worth it to see you happy again, dude. I’d commit to celibacy if it meant you got to be with Levi and be truly happy again. You deserve love more than anyone I’ve ever known, E.”

Erwin’s smile is so big his cheeks ache as he sits up to look at Mike. “I really do love you, man. Thanks for always being so understanding and helping me through this. Hopefully all goes well so you can get some fucking peace,” he laughs, standing and placing a kiss on Mike’s forehead. “Now let’s go kick some ass.”

+

Levi walks up the metal steps of the bleachers, looking around for a place to sit. He finds an empty spot in the third row and settles in right as the game starts. He’s alone, not wanting to drag Hange out just in case something developed. He sits quietly, looking over the home team to see if he can somehow figure out who Erwin is, but he can’t really see anything that would set him apart from the other players on the field. He does, however, see a big blonde and while he can’t get a good look at his face, his thighs are thick and his back and shoulders are broad and Levi finds himself finding the man over and over throughout the hour and a half game. He’s good, him and another bigger blonde scoring the majority of their teams points, and they’re both completely Levi’s type if Erwin didn’t work out.

When the game ends, Levi cheers loudly with the rest of the crowd. Wake Forest wins by 20 points to their opponents 12 and though Levi isn’t normally a sports fan, he gets caught up in the hype. The players clear the field and Levi sits for a bit as the stands start to empty. When almost all of the audience is gone, Levi stands and looks over to the building the players disappeared into. He lets out a sigh, afraid that he’d missed Erwin and had came out for nothing. He makes the short descent and pauses underneath the bleachers, leaning against a pillar near the concessions stand, and looks for a place to eat since he’s already out and about.

Levi is still standing there a half hour later, waiting on an Uber to pick him up when he hears footsteps behind him, the group of players finally leaving the locker room and walking past him talking excitedly. He notices one of the blondes, the bigger one, walk past him and throw a smirk over his shoulder, and briefly wonders where the smaller blonde is. His thought is cut short when he hears a single pair of footsteps slowly approaching him, his body going rigid as he feels intense eyes on his back. His arm drops, hand twitching on the handle of the switchblade encased in the garter on his thigh.

“L-Levi?”

He recognizes the voice instantly: Erwin. And as much as that voice had evoked a sense of trust and safety in him not too long ago, this time it makes his blood curdle and his skin crawl. Because he’d never told Erwin his name, didn’t have it on his Titan Takers account anywhere, and there was no way he should know it.

Levi snatches the knife from its sheath and take a deep breath before he squares his shoulders and makes himself look as big as he can, then turns to Erwin, ready to swing out with his blade if necessary. “How do you-”. The man in front of him is the smaller blonde from the field, beautiful now that Levi can see his face, his heart stuttering as the knife falls from his hand.

The twinkling blue eyes, the perfectly soft blonde hair, the eyebrows, the nose, the lips. Everything. Erwin is identical to the man in his dreams, his nightmares, and Levi feels his eyes pool with tears as the memories come back to him. Erwin’s face, Erwin’s voice, Erwin’s body, Erwin’s love. The raven haired man lets out a loud sob as he stares at  _ His Commander _ with wide eyes. “Erwin.”

Erwin takes a step forward, hesitant, the arm that isn’t carrying his game bag reaching out towards Levi like he wants to touch him. “Can you… Do you… Fuck, please tell me-,” he stutters, heart clenching as Levi takes a step back.

Levi’s legs give out and crumples into a heap on the concrete, his knees stinging as he cries, fat tears streaming down his cheeks. “How are you here?” His mouth is hanging open in disbelief, little hitches of breath sounding as Erwin rushes toward him, tossing his bag aside and dropping to his knees right in front of Levi, his arms wrapping around the smaller man in a tight embrace as he noses into his hair, his own tears falling freely now.

“Levi, baby, my sweet baby. I’ve missed you so much, fuck.” Erwin leans back, eyes running back and forth over Levi’s still shocked face, his mascara running. Erwin smiles sadly as he wipes Levi’s face dry, the smaller man unmoving as he watches Erwin smile down at him. “You’re still so pretty, beautiful just like you were before. God, I- I’ve been waiting to meet you again since I first saw you on that website.”

Levi can’t speak, just buries his face in Erwin’s chest, not caring about getting his makeup all over the white shirt as he cries. Erwin rubs his back soothingly and the familiar touch makes Levi wrap his arms around the other man, wailing louder as everything clicks. He remembers his dreams, can finally see Erwin’s face and hear his voice this time, can vividly recall the scene on the roof and feels his heart lurch when he watches Erwin die again, his face clear this time. He stays there for a while, letting Erwin hold him as his cries calm down. When he’s finally able to breathe properly, he pulls back just enough to look at Erwin’s face again, the beautiful eyes full of love as they look back at him. “I can’t… I never thought… You died. How…?”

Erwin shakes his head, shrugging. “I don’t know, and I can’t say I care. I just know I’ve missed you so much.” Erwin stands up, leaning down to wrap his arms around Levi’s waist and pull the small man to his feet, steadying him with one hand on his hip as the other cradles his cheek. He steps back to give Levi a long look from head to toe. His hair is in two neat space buns with a cat ear headband sitting so that an ear is perfectly in line with each bun, his makeup is smeared now but he still looks beautiful, and the choker that Erwin had sent him sits elegantly around his neck.

He’s wearing an all black bodysuit made of lace woven into spider web patterns, silk cutouts covering his nipples and the middle of his stomach, silk strings tied into a bow in the middle of his chest and one going over each shoulder. The waist is cinched tight, a short lace skirt falling over the silk covering his crotch, most of his thighs on display. His shoes are black platform pumps, silver chains dangling like banners on the strap around his ankle and behind the thick heels. There are charms hanging from the chains, bats and pentagons and crosses and spiders. There are silk garters around his thighs that tie around the pentagon charms in the front, and the switchblades sheath is still secured to the right one.

Erwin kneels down on one knee to pick up the forgotten knife, closing it and taking Levi’s thigh into his hand gingerly to place it back in it’s spot. He places a kiss right above Levi’s knee before standing back up and smiling down at him. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I was shocked to see you. I wasn’t sure you’d come, it was pretty weird to just send you tickets to my game.” He looks around, just then realizing that Levi was alone. “Did whoever came with you go home already?”

Levi shakes his head, taking a small step forward and reaching out for Erwin’s hand before he lets his arm drop back to his side. “Uh, no. I… I came alone. In case I, we went back. Together. Before I knew you were… you.”

He’s quiet, shy, and Erwin can see the hesitance on his face. He grabs Levi’s hand and pulls the raven into him again, his free hand holding him close on the small of his back. “Did you want to? Go back with me, that is. We don’t have to do anything, I just want to be with you.”

Levi bites his lip as his eyes dart around Erwins face. He looks hopeful and it makes Levi feel better about how much he  _ really does _ want to go with him. “Yes. Please. I want to go wherever you go. Please?” His grip tightens on Erwin’s hand and he grabs at the other mans shirt in an attempt to keep him close.

“Of course, baby, we can go back to my dorm. It’s not too far away-”.

“No,” Levi shakes his head, nodding over to where the Uber he’d ordered pulls up. “I was gonna go eat, so I called an Uber. We can go to my apartment, though, we can have more privacy.” His tone is unsure, not wanting to push too hard in case Erwin didn’t want to go. “If you want, we don’t have to.”

Erwin smiles at him, his thumb caressing Levi’s cheek softly. “That sounds perfect, sweetheart. Come on.” He takes his hand from Levi’s back to pick up his bag, but continues to hold his hand as they walk up to the waiting car. Erwin makes sure it’s Levi’s Uber before he opens the back door, letting the smaller man in and climbing in beside him. They’re silent the entire ride to Levi’s apartment, their fingers slotted together as they just gaze and smile at one another. They come to a stop and Erwin thanks the driver as he steps out, hand out for Levi to take as he helps him out. He follows behind Levi, using the walk from the car and up three flights of stairs to take in the man from behind, his mouth watering as he stares at the perky ass and shapely thighs that he remembered so well, despite their ink additions.

He’s so caught up in Levi that he doesn’t realize they’re inside until the smaller man turns to him, fiddling with his fingers nervously. His head is bowed and he looks up at Erwin through his lashes. Erwin smiles and closes the space between them, taking Levi’s face in both hands and leaning down to connect their lips. Levi whines against his mouth and his hesitance is gone as he wraps his arms around Erwin immediately, fingers tangling in his hair and gripping the back of his neck. They kiss for several long moments before Erwin breaks away to suck in a deep breath, just barely able to fill his lungs again when Levi chases after his lips desperately. Erwin groans into the kiss, letting go of Levi’s face and hoisting him up by the thighs, the smaller man gasping when his feet leave the ground.

Erwin gives him a quick peck, smiling dopily at Levi as the smaller man lets his eyes flutter open slowly. “Hi,” he laughs when Levi just stares at him in awe. “Look at you, baby. You’re so fucking pretty, and these little cat ears are so cute on you. My pretty little kitten, such a beautiful boy.”

“Erwin,” Levi starts to whine, cut off by Erwin placing another quick kiss to his lips.

The blonde nods, resting his forehead against Levi’s. “I know, baby. Can I take you to bed?” When Levi nods, Erwin kisses his forehead and makes his way to what he assumes would be the bedroom in the small apartment. He tightens an arm around Levi before opening the door and lightly kicking it shut behind them. He walks to the end of the unmade bed, gently lying Levi down on his back and bracing over the smaller man. They kiss some more, not as urgent as before, and Erwin can feel Levi trembling beneath him and it makes him pull away in worry. “Are you okay, baby? We don’t have to do this, I know it’s sudden. I don’t wanna upset you.”

Levi shakes his head wildly, his legs tightening around Erwin’s waist and pulling him closer. “Please, Erwin. I want you, need you, please? I promise I’ll be good, please, I need-”.

“Shh shh shh, it’s okay, kitten. I’ll do whatever you need, love. What do you want, beautiful boy? Tell me what you want me to do for you. Tell daddy what you need.” Levi whines as Erwin noses his head to the side and attaches his lips to his neck, right below his ear where he’s sensitive. “Ah ah ah, words, use your words, kitten. Talk to me.”

Levi clenches his eyes shut and inhales deeply, giving himself time to gather his thoughts before he looks at Erwin with pleading eyes. “Whatever you want, Erwin,” he whispers. Erwin looks up, shaking his head, but before he can argue, Levi grabs his cheeks with both hands, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Please, daddy. I can’t… I don’t, fuck, whatever. Please?”

Erwin can hear the desperation in his pleas, and knows that Levi needs to be taken care of after such an emotional day. “Okay, baby boy, I got you. It’s okay, it’s fine, daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Levi relaxes, the crinkles in his forehead smoothing out as he smiles at Erwin. The blonde stares for a few seconds, his heart hammering and throat tightening, because Levi,  _ his Levi _ , is here in his arms and smiling like he’s never had a better moment in his life.  _ Maybe he hasn’t _ , Erwin thinks sadly, recalling how jostled Levi looked during some of his shows. Erwin leans to kiss Levi again, long and deep, hoping that Levi can feel his love, and tries to blink back his tears.

“What’s wrong,” Levi whispers against Erwin’s lips, and the bigger man realizes then that he’d started to cry.

Erwin wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, shaking his head and smiling at Levi through his sniffles. “I love you so much,  _ so much _ , Levi. More than anything in this life, or any other. I love you.”

Levi’s eyes widen and it’s only a second before he’s sobbing, pulling Erwin close so that he can hide in his chest. Erwin lets him cry, lets himself cry, and just strokes his hair gently. It’s a few minutes until Levi calms down, finally looking up again, and his face is red and tear-stained. “I love you. I love you so much. I… I never, before, I didn’t… say it and I-”.

“Hey now, that was a lifetime ago,” he laughs through his tears, Levi snorting loudly. “I didn’t say it then either, but we know now so I don’t think we should think about that, yeah?” Levi sniffles and nods, and Erwin plants a tiny peck on the tip of his nose, his hands running down Levi’s stomach. “Now how about we get you out of this so I can make my beautiful boy feel good, huh?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just starts kissing down the raven’s neck and across his collar bones. Up close, Erwin can make out the wilted black roses tattooed there, their dead petals flowing down both his arms. “You look different from before, but you’re still so pretty, prettier even. You’re so perfect, baby.”

Levi inhales slowly, trying to calm himself as Erwin’s lips glide down his shoulder, a warm hand hooking into the silk string at his shoulder to pull it down, Levi pulling his arm through, then the other when Erwin gets to it. When both straps are off, Erwin leans back onto the bed, his thighs spread with Levi’s over them and trails his hands down Levi’s sides until he gets to the silk around his waist, stretching the fabric over his hips, carefully grabbing the garters around each thigh as he goes and pulling the whole thing off. He reaches to wrap one strong arm around his lover, pulling him flush against Erwin’s body, and Levi instinctively wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck as the other mans warm hands gingerly push into the back of the bodysuit, Erwin sucking at the spot where his neck and shoulder meet.

“You’re such a good boy, kitten. You know just what to do.”

“Daddy,” Levi whines, grinding his hips down into Erwin and gasping. He’d almost forgotten just how good Erwin’s body felt against his and the sudden reminder sent a shiver down his spine. Erwin licks a fat stripe up the column of his neck before laying him back down to pull the bodysuit the rest of the way off, careful not to tear any of the thin material.

“My god, baby, look at you. You’re absolutely  _ perfect _ , Levi,” Erwin says in awe, taking in every detail of his new body. There are quite a few tattoos: a giant spider hanging from a thread and spinning a web between his breasts and down until right above his belly button, a short black haired demon woman with lightly spiraled horns and wings that spread across his lower stomach, the tips of her feathers disappearing around his hips, the words ‘DEMON MOTHER’ written in a weird gothic font with one word across the middle of each thigh, a dragon spiralling up one calf, a snake down the other, it’s head resting on the top of Levi’s foot.

Erwin lifts one of Levi’s legs, kissing from behind his knee to his ankle as he unbuckles the strap of his shoe, doing the same with the other leg before he leans to place the shoes on the floor. He braces on his forearms over Levi again, the smaller man looking at him in adoration and need. “I can’t believe I get to have you again.”

“All yours, Erwin, please. Take it off,” he huffs, pulling at the hem of Erwin’s shirt impatiently.

Erwin shakes his head, reaching to push Levi’s arms back to the bed. “Nuh uh, kitten, I said I was gonna make you feel good. Stay still and let daddy work,” he smirks, crawling backwards and laying on his stomach between Levi’s thighs, placing a kiss to the demon woman’s lips before putting his index finger and middle finger in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the digits to get them wet.

Levi gasps when Erwin takes his cock all the way down immediately, eyes closed and humming as the pad of his fingers start to rub around Levi’s hole. “Fuck, Erwin, I, ah-,” Levi stammers, his back arching lightly. Erwin pulls back so that only the tip of Levi’s dick is in his mouth, suckling and flicking his tongue, his fingers pressing firmer circles into Levi’s ring of muscle. “God, yes.” His hands clench into the sheets, legs kicking out against the bed as he tries to pull away from Erwin and the sudden pleasure.

Erwin opens his eyes and watches Levi’s face scrunch, shifting so that the ravens legs were over his shoulder and circling the arm that he isn’t using around his waist, holding him down as he continues to suck the head of his cock. Erwin makes small pushing motions against Levi with his fingers without penetrating him, but almost massaging the fluttering hole. Erwin keeps doing that until he can see that Levi is ready, then bobs his head back and forth over half of the smaller mans dick as he pushes one finger in slowly. He groans at the way Levi still takes him so easily, his finger meeting little resistance, and in less than two minutes, both fingers are Erwin has three fingers pressed into Levi to the hilt.

Levi huffs, his chest rising and falling in time with the thrusts of Erwin’s finger in and out of his body. The blonde pushes back down onto Levi’s cock, his nose pushing against Levi’s pelvis as he swallows around him. “ _ Ah, daddy _ ,” Levi cries out, his legs wrapping loosely around Erwin’s neck. When Erwin looks up at him through wet lashes and pulls his fingers out only to push them back in all at once, Levi gasps and his back arches so hard that Erwin can hear small popping sounds, thighs squeezing his head and shoving him further down as Levi cums into the back of his throat.

Erwin groans as he swallows repeatedly, breathing through his nose as he takes everything Levi gives him happily. He doesn’t stop until the smaller man is pushing at his head, taking ragged breaths as he slips into oversensitivity. “Fu-fuck, oh god, hah,” he groans, chest heaving with his efforts. Erwin sucks the thin skin on the inside of Levi’s thigh into his mouth, kissing and licking over the sweaty, warm flesh after a small red mark blossoms. “Erwin,  _ kiss please _ ,” the raven haired man whines, letting his legs fall open around his lover.

Erwin looks up with a smile to see Levi making grabby hands at him, and Erwin laughs as he crawls back up so that they’re eye level again, cupping his cheek in one hand and holding him in place so that Erwin can kiss him deeply. When Levi lets him pull away, he kneels back and quickly yanks his shirt over his head, then grabs the bottle of lube sitting on the corner of the dresser beside him. “You think you’re ready to take me, kitten,” Erwin questions, pushing his shorts off one leg at a time, climbing back between Levi’s spread legs when he’s done. He slicks up his cock, then rubs the excess over Levi’s clenching hole.

“Yes! Yes daddy, please, ‘m ready,” Levi rambles, wrapping his legs around Erwin’s waist as the bigger man lines up, rubbing his head over Levi teasingly. “Need you, Erwin,  _ please daddy _ ,” he whines, breath hitching when Erwin’s head breaches him. “Fuck!”

“Jesus christ, Levi,” Erwin groans, hunching over Levi to take a nipple into his mouth as he pushes in further. Levi holds his breath, only releasing it in a deep shudder that shakes his body when he feels Erwin bottom out. “ _ Fuuuck kitten _ , you were made just for me, god you always take me so fucking well. My good boy.”

Levi’s hands tangle in Erwin’s hair, pulling weakly until Erwin lets his nipple go and moves to connect their lips. The raven sighs into the kiss, his body relaxing into the mattress, making it easy for Erwin to pull out and push back in slowly. Levi whines against the blondes lips, soft and just barely moving against his own, yet he can still feel all of Erwin’s passion.

“I love you, baby. My most perfect boy, I love you so fucking much.” Erwin whispers against Levi’s lips as he fucks into him over and over. “Fuck you feel so good, Levi, always feel so fucking good around my cock.”

“Erwin, daddy, f-fuck me harder, p-please,” Levi whines, his breath fanning over Erwin’s face as he begs. “ _ Please _ Erwin, more, need m-more.”

“Yeah? You need more, kitten?” Erwins tone is teasing, even through his panting. “If you want more, you gotta work for it, sweet boy.” Erwin pulls out of Levi, pushing his hands away when Levi tries to grab him and pull him back in. “Now get up here and ride my cock, show daddy how much you need it.”

Levi groans when Erwin settles into the mattress on his back, his head propped against pillows. The smaller man maneuvers so that he’s straddling Erwin’s hips, taking no time in reaching behind himself to steady the blondes cock and sinking down in one swift motion. “My- shit, fuck, oh my  _ god _ ,” Levi stutters, his grip on Erwin’s pecs sure to leave nail indents as he bottoms out. “Erwin,  _ please _ .”

Erwin has a white knuckled grip on Levi’s hips, his lip caught between his teeth and brow furrowed as he focuses on not moving. “C’mon, baby, did you forget how to be a good boy for daddy? Let me see if you’re still my perfect little slut, come on.”

Levi moans loudly, his gut twisting when Erwin calls him a slut in that beautiful voice of his. It kicks Levi into action and he slowly lifts himself off of Erwin, his arms still braced against the blondes chest, leaving just the bulbous head of his thick cock inside before dropping back down with all his weight. “Ah! F-fuck, so big, oh shit,” the raven cries out, impaling himself on Erwin over and over, little moans being punched out each time their hips meet again.

Erwin is in awe as he watches Levi, of course he’d known that Levi was good at riding dick before, and he’s watched him do it in this life as well, but having Levi bouncing on his cock right now was a completely different feeling. He’s so beautiful, so eager, so majestic, even with his hair sticking to a sweaty forehead. Erwin can’t take his eyes off of the smaller man, his hands running up and down Levi’s thighs to ground himself. “Jesus, baby, you look so good riding me. Fuck… ah- you feel good, too. So so tight, baby.”

Levi can feel his thighs starting to burn, can feel the muscles quivering as he over-exerts them, but Erwin asked him to be a good slut and he won’t let his lover down. He leans backwards, pressing the balls of his hands into Erwin’s meaty thighs as he pulls his legs from underneath him and plants his feet on either side of Erwin’s hips. Levi clenches his hole tight around Erwin, eyes fluttering shut when the other man lets out a deep groan, and he starts to ride the bigger man faster, his hips pulling up quickly only to slam back down with full force.

Erwin fights to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of the beautiful scene before him. Levi’s cock is bouncing wildly as he uses Erwin to get off, his eyes squeezed together tight, mouth open with little breaths falling from it. He’s a pretty bright pink color from his ears to his cock, body glistening with sweat. Erwin looks down to where the connect, groaning as he watches his own dick disappear into Levi repeatedly. His hands are heavy on Levi’s waist, pulling him down roughly every time he lifts himself up.

“Stunning,” Erwin rasps, staring at Levi’s blissed out face, smiling when the other man opens his eyes to peek at Erwin. “Absolutely stunning, kitten, I wish you could see how fucking beautiful you are riding my cock.” He lets Levi work for a few more moments, enjoying the view and the way he seems to get more reckless as Erwin talks. “God damn, you’re so precious, darling, the best boy.”

“Am- ah, am I doing g-good, daddy? Am I a good s-slut? Wanna be good for you, Erwin.” Levi whines as he loses speed, then bites his lip as he pushes himself to go faster again so as not to disappoint Erwin.

His thighs are shaking with his efforts now and Erwin smiles up at him with a nod. “Fuck yes, you’re doing amazing, baby. Such a good slut for your daddy.” Erwin takes a few more moments to watch Levi work, the small mans brow is furrowed and his bottom lip is bitten red and raw. His whines are angelic and needy and Erwin can see him fighting against the fatigue. “God, you’re so beautiful, Levi. C’mere, baby,” he beckons, wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist to pull him down for a kiss. Erwin uses the time that Levi is relaxed to propel them sideways, trapping Levi underneath him again as he smirks down at his small lover.

Before Levi can tighten his legs around Erwin, the blonde pushes his legs to one side and roughly flips him over onto his stomach, pulling at his hips until Levi is settled on his knees with his ass perched high, his back arched, and face pushed into a pillow. “You did so good for me, kitten, so daddy is gonna reward you.” Before Erwin even finishes his sentence, Levi is whining and pushing his hips back toward the blonde. “You want daddy to make you cum? Fuck you so good that you can’t hold it in anymore?”

“ _ Oh, yes daddy! _ Please, please Erwin, need to cum.” Levi’s voice is muffled by the pillow but Erwin can hear all of the need dripping from his voice as he begs, shouting when Erwin plunges back into his body, fingers clutching into the sheet below him like his life depended on it. “ _ Fuck, Erwin! _ ”

“Your ass feels so good around me, kitten, you’re fucking perfect,” Erwin praises, leaning forward with a hand on the back of Levi’s neck to press the raven further into the mattress, one leg hiked to push deeper into Levi. The sound of their skin slapping together is intoxicating, driving Erwin to fuck the smaller man harder.

Levi is a mess of jumbled pleas and broken moans as Erwin brings him closer to the edge with powerful thrusts, but he needs just a bit more. And as if Erwin can read his mind, the blonde knocks Levi’s thighs further apart with his knee, then drapes his body over the smaller one beneath him, fucking into him as deep as he can. Levi screams when the head of Erwin’s cock snuffs against his prostate repeatedly, one hand reaching back to push at Erwin’s hip.

“Ah ah ah, be a good boy and put your hand back on the bed, baby, or daddy won’t let you cum,” Erwin admonishes into the shell of Levi’s ear, voice low and menacing. When the other man obeys, Erwin hums his approval. “Good boy. Fuck, I’m getting close, Levi,” Erwin warns, his hips moving faster in and out of his lover.

Levi whines, reaching over his shoulder to wrap a hand around Erwin’s neck and hold him close. “Please, daddy, please cum i-inside, wanna feel it. Please, baby, Erwin, please. Fill me up, daddy.”

Erwin groans at Levi’s begging, curling one arm around his waist to pull the smaller man up with him so that they’re both settled on their knees, back to chest, and Levi is seated with Erwin’s cock pressed up against his prostate. The blonde thrusts up as much as he can, holding Levi down so that the raven can’t move from his spot. He hooks his chin over Levi’s shoulder, watching lustfully as precum bubbles from the tip of his dick. “Stroke your cock, baby, let daddy watch you cum.”

Levi whines as he takes himself in hand, using the abundance of precum leaking down his cock as lube. His movements are languid, his fist loose, but he still moans like it’s the best feeling in the world. Erwin leaves kisses up and down his neck as he feels his own gut pooling with fire, biting at Levi’s shoulder when his pace doesn’t pick up. He wraps one hand around Levi’s fist, tightening his hold and jerking the raven faster, his other hand taking a hold on Levi’s chin, hand splayed so that he can feel the ragged breaths the other man takes in.

Erwin thrusts up hard, repeating the action over and over, whispering words of encouragement into Levi’s ear as he fucks him. “You’re such a slut, look at you, a fucking mess.” He kisses away the tears that start falling down red cheeks, then turns Levi’s head to lock their lips again, whispering against Levi’s mouth, “Cum for me, kitten. I wanna to feel you cum on my cock, then I’ll fill up this tight little hole real nice.”

Levi nods as best he can with Erwin’s hand holding his head in place, mumbling “Yes, daddy,” over and over until he can’t hold back anymore and cums with a loud sob. “Oh fuck, shit, Er- oh my god! I love you,  _ I love you, I love you! _ ”

Erwin growls when Levi’s hole clenches tight around him, white spurting all over the bed in front of them. “Look at that, baby, fuck that’s hot.” When Levi’s orgasm starts to subside, his hole fluttering more than clenching, Erwin curses low in his ear. “Fuck. I’m gonna cum,” he warns, pushing the raven back on all fours and pressing a big hand between his shoulder blades as he pistons his hips in and out.

“Yeah, in me, daddy, please? Need it, wanna feel it in me. Please, please, please?”

Erwin buries himself deep when he cums, pulling Levi’s hips flush against him as he fills his hole so much that cum drips down his taint and onto the bed below them. “Oh fuck,” he groans, thrusting shallowly into Levi when he’s mostly done, just to hear and feel the way the cum in his hole squelches. “Is this what you wanted, kitten? Daddy’s cum inside you? All messy like this? You like that?”

Levi’s voice is raspy when he responds, fucked out and raw from screaming. “Yes sir, I love it.” Levi shuffles so that he can turn his upper body to Erwin, taking the blondes cheeks in a firm grasp and smashing their lips together. He groans when Erwin shifts inside of him, his head falling back against the pillows at the spark of pleasure that threatens to get him hard again.

Erwin hums as he kisses Levi again, carefully pulling out and falling over beside the raven. “That was fucking amazing, baby. I missed that, I missed  _ you _ . So much.” They lay in silence for a few seconds, regaining their breath and basking in the afterglow. When Erwin goes to get out of bed, Levi whines and clutches his wrist in a tight fist. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart, I’m gonna go run a bath so we can clean up. It’s okay, I promise.”

Levi let’s Erwin go reluctantly, turning over to watch him disappear into the bathroom with a smile. He must fall asleep, because when he comes to, Erwin is kissing his forehead and calling out to him quietly. “Hi,” he smiles dopily, eyes full of love as he gazes up at Erwin.

“Hello, beautiful. Hold on to me, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Levi nods, wrapping his arms tight around Erwin’s neck as the other man lifts him bridal style. Erwin is careful as he walks them to the bathroom, planting small kisses all over Levi’s face, making the smaller man giggle. When they approach the tub, Levi can see the steam and gets a whiff of lavender and honey and he tears up because even all this time, Erwin still remembers his favorite scents to bathe in. He let’s Erwin place him gently in the tub, then leans forward as the blonde climbs in behind him, thighs spreading out on either side of Levi.

They both sigh as the warm water soothes their aching bodies, and Erwin wraps an arm around Levi’s shoulders to pull him back against his chest. “I love you, Levi. I’m so glad to have you back and I’m never gonna let you go again.”

Levi lays his head back so that he can look up at Erwin, finding his hand underneath the water and intertwining their fingers. “Please don’t.”

+

Levi presses the ‘Broadcast’ button on the Titan Takers site, smiling into the camera from his spot between Erwin’s legs on the bed, both men fully clothed. As soon as the video starts, comments start rolling in. He expected no less after a two month absence.

_ ‘Where have you been?’ ‘Who is that?’ ‘Did you get a boyfriend?’ ‘Are you gonna stop doing the show now?’ _

“Hello everyone! It’s been a while and I figured I should probably come explain why I’ve been away.” He turns to smile over his shoulder at Erwin, the blonde kissing the top of his head encouragingly. “When I started doing these shows, I needed to feel loved. Everything in my life was terrible and I was so alone and I couldn’t stand it. So I started this channel. I’ve been gone because yes, I did get a boyfriend. We’ve known each other for what seems like a lifetime,” he says with a smirk, “and we finally decided to get together and I’ve never been happier.”

“I needed some time to get used to this new relationship, and we’ve decided that rather than me keeping this page alone, we would turn it into a couples show. So no more diti_desDEMONa, we’ll now go by AckerBondage!”

_ ‘Are you guys married?’ ‘Is it gonna be all about bondage now?’ ‘Will there ever be shows with just you again? Just him?’ ‘Let him talk!’ _

Levi giggles, and shrugs. “You take this part, babe.”

Erwin nods, tightening his hold around the small man in his arms. “We aren’t married,  _ yet _ , but we’re working on it.” Erwin holds their interlocked hands up, showing off the silver and gold bands that adorn their fingers. “There will be a lot of bondage,but not only bondage. Occasionally we’ll do solo shows, but I can’t let y’all have him all to yourselves too much,” he laughs, nuzzling into Levi’s cheek with a bright smile.

“We just wanted to share that, so be on the lookout for a show next week! Bye!” The video disconnects before any more comments can come in and Levi settles back into Erwin. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, ya know? I can stop the show completely, I got what I needed from it.”

Erwin shakes his head, lifting Levi with ease and turning him so that they were face to face. “I want to, baby. I wanna show all those people how fucking sexy you are with a real cock stretching you open, how good you look when you get filled for real.”

“Shut up, fuck,” Levi groans, grinding down on Erwin’s clothed erection. Big hands make their way under his skirt and grab two handfuls of his ass. “How about you show me what that’s like right now?”

“Gladly, kitten,” Erwin smirks, pushing Levi down onto his back and attacking his lips immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that completes my first multi-chaptered fic in over 6 years! it's been a LOOONG ride but we finally finished and I'm very happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> BIG THANKS to jay and JUNI and bucky for all their help with this fic since the start, love yall!
> 
> thanks to everyone who has commented, gave kudos, and everything else! i truly appreciate the love and support! i'm gonna miss writing goth levi :(((
> 
> (IF ANYONE IS AN ARTIST AND WANTS TO DM ME ON TWITTER TO DISCUSS ME POSSIBLY GETTING SOME GOTH LEVI ART FROM THIS PLS DO BC I WANT THEM @jaegerjaquezoff)
> 
> if anyone wants more from me, i have multiple oneshots, as well as an erurimike chaptered and more on the way! byyyyyeeeee :)


End file.
